Descendants 3 (Zoey Miller’s Version)
Plot Mal and her friends thought that Uma was vanquished for good, but they couldn’t have been more wrong. When Uma’s sister, Ursa, finds out that she can help Uma, and she can help rule over Auradon. But a “little birdy” knew about all of this, and told them all about it, now they have to stop them before it’s too late. All the while, Evie and Dizzy are running the program that is bringing kids from the Isle to Auradon. Including Evangeline, CJ Hook, Claudine Frollo, Yzla, Freddie Facilier, Heather, and (by a misleading) Anthony Tremaine, and Maddy Mim. Returning Characters Returning VK’s * Dove Cameron as Mal (daughter of Maleficent) * Sofia Carson as Evie (daughter of Evil Queen, sister of Evangeline) * Booboo Stewart as Jay (son of Jafar) * Cameron Boyce as Carlos De Vil (son of Cruella De Vil) * China Anne McClain as Uma (daughter of Ursula, sister of Ursa) * Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook (son of Captain Hook, brother of CJ) * Dylan Playfair as Gil (son of Gaston) * Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine (daughter of Drizella) Returning AK’s * Mitchell Hope as Ben (son of Belle and Beast) * Zachary Gibson as Doug (son of Dopey, brother of Dawn) * Diane Doan as Fa Lonnie (daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang) * Brenna D’Amico as Jane (daughter of Fairy Godmother) * Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad Charming (son of Cinderella and Prince Charming) Returning Villains * Kristen Chenowith as Maleficent (Mal’s mother) * Whoopi Goldberg as Ursula (Uma and Ursa’s mother) * Kathy Najimy as Evil Queen (Evie and Evangeline’s mother) Returning Royalty * Keegan Connor Tracy as Belle (Ben’s mother) * Dan Payne as Beast (Ben’s father) * Melanie Paxson as Fairy Godmother (Jane’s mother) New Characters New VK’s * Zoey Miller as Evangeline (daughter of Evil Queen, sister of Evie) * Lizzy Greene as Ursa (daughter of Ursula, sister of Uma) * Sabrina Carpenter as CJ Hook (daughter of Captain Hook, sister of Harry) * Zendaya as Claudine Frollo (daughter of Claude Frollo) * Lauryn McClain as Freddie Facilier (daughter of Dr. Facilier) * Jessica Marie Garcia as Heather (daughter of Queen of Hearts) * Peyton List as Yzla (daughter of Yzma) * Jace Norman as Anthony Tremaine (son of Anastasia Tremaine) * Kelli Berglund as “Mad” Maddy Mim (granddaughter of Madame Mim) New AK’s * Katherine McNamara as Arabella (daughter of Alana) * Kara Royster as Jordan (daughter of Genie) * Olivia Holt as Ally (daughter of Alice) * Jillian Spaeder as Dawn (daughter of Dopey, sister of Doug) Songs * Couldn’t Get Better—Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Auradon kids * What’s My Name?! (Reprise)—Ursa, Harry, Gil, and Pirate Crew * Our Time—Evangeline, CJ, Claudine, Maddy, Anthony, Evie, and Isle kids * One Big Lie—Mal, Evie, and Evangeline * Ride With the Tide—Uma, Harry, Ursa, Gil, Maleficent, Pirate Crew * Chillin’ Like A Villain (Reprise)—Evangeline and Dizzy * The Way it Has to Be—Evie, Evangeline, Uma, and Ursa * Happily Ever After—Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Evangeline, Uma, Ursa, Auradon kids, Isle kids Category:FANDOM DESCENDANTS 3